


It Was Killing Us

by FangQueen



Series: HP Rarepair Shorts: Blaise/Draco [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: They’d both come with someone else, if for no other reason than to piss each other off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm, [HP Rarepair Shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/). The challenge consists of 13 prompts, and each fic must be 1000 words or less. I intend for mine to all be within the same verse, and they will be posted in chronological order.
> 
>  **Link to Prompt Table:** [Here](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/3966.html)  
>  **Fic Prompt:** 5\. Tricks and treats
> 
> HAPPY OCTOBER!!!! 8D And yay for my first contribution to the glory that is Halloween for this season! I’ve pretty much had this entire prompt table thing planned out from the beginning, and I’ve been chomping at the bit with this series to get to this point, haha. This chapter (and everything that will follow it) is set a few years after the war.

They’d both come with someone else, if for no other reason than to piss each other off. Must’ve worked--in a manner of speaking, at least. If not, then Draco probably wouldn’t have found himself shoved up against the back wall of the shed in the yard, with Blaise’s tongue doing a damn good job of trying to find out what his tonsils tasted like. The blonde had been expecting more of a challenge to get to this point tonight; it had taken exactly three cocktails each and two instances of shamelessly rubbing up on Theo right in front of his face for Blaise to drag him outside. A short and rather insignificant argument had resulted in Draco jumping him out of sheer sexual frustration, to which Blaise had, thankfully, responded with a quite a lot of enthusiasm. It was actually kind of nice to know that he hadn’t been the only one practically begging for it.

Both their makeup was smeared to hell, creating a strange patchwork of the two costumes across each other’s faces. Blaise’s false vampire teeth lay discarded in the grass at their feet. Those had definitely been the first to go. Truth be told, they’d thought the whole concept ridiculous, anyway. Draco’s co-worker from Gringotts, who was throwing the party, was muggleborn, and after a week or so of griping about it, they’d finally decided to just play along.

He felt like a teenager again, kissing Blaise like this. Well, it _had_ been that long, after all. But even so, there was something deliciously juvenile and naughty about being felt up with their friends and fellow employees a mere few feet away, a flimsy screen door the only thing separating them from the snogging pair. Hell, Draco’s supervisor was even in there, and here he was, gasping as Blaise rutted against him and bit down hard on his collarbone through the spandex covering it. He was pleasantly surprised to find his friend remembered how much he loved that.

Blaise leaned back for a moment to admire how the skeleton bone catsuit hugged his partner’s lithe form, right down to the clearly-outlined erection. Draco shuddered at the way the darker man licked his lips when his gaze lighted upon it, but then he was rolling his eyes as he teased him:

“Very original costume, Dray.”

“Sod off, I could say the same to you.”

“I was trying to get laid, not win any contests.”

“Same here.”

 _I know, and it was killing me to see you with him._ The phrase passed silently between them. They’d both been thinking it for years, through all the petty games. At least Blaise had had the common decency to bring a foreign bloke from his office, not someone Draco was acquainted with. Malfoys didn’t play as fair; he’d asked out Theo on principle. It had sent a kind of sick thrill through him to see his best friend’s eyes turn almost black with jealousy when he and Pansy had gone to pick him up tonight, his date in tow.

As their lips connected once more, the distant sounds of the other party-goers filtered briefly out into the yard, followed by the snap of the backdoor shutting and a couple mutters of _incendio_. Some of their friends, coming out for a smoke. Luckily, the couple had chosen their hiding spot well. However, it didn’t make them feel any less awkward, now that they weren’t alone anymore, and they shifted apart again, each searching their counterpart’s face for any sign of wanting to stop. If Draco had wished to avoid what he was sure would just be another heartbreak with this man, well, this would’ve been the moment. They weren’t drunk enough to blame it on that, but still, one make-out session at some dumb Halloween party could be easily chalked up to bad decisions and left at that. Then he saw the adorably anxious way Blaise--ever the more stoic one of the two--was chewing his lower lip, and his chest ached at the idea of walking away from this.

Circling his arms around the slightly taller man’s neck, Draco leaned forward to tenderly peck him on the cheek. “As wonderfully kinky as this situation is,” he joked in a hushed tone, to which Blaise chuckled heartily, “perhaps we should take it somewhere more private.”

“Whatever you want, babe,” Blaise whispered in return, holding him close, and without hesitation, as he apparated them back to his flat…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
